Gun's for hire: meet the team
by bigjakethepanda
Summary: The intro to  my first fanfiction


Gun's for Hire Chapter 1 Starting Days

Narrator: In a world were technology and magic are intertwined, these are the stories of "Gun's" guild located in the town Trigid and its 5 members, Gun the owner and his three friends Reggie, Six, and Perce and his cousin, Brandon….the ninja. These are five heroic people who are about…..

Gun: hey Narrator shut it.

Narrator: but I must finish the intro.

Gun: no you don't just let the people read already.

Narrator: fine fine. Ok then on with the tale

Reggie: I thought it was a story?

All but Reggie: GET ON WITH IT!

Narrator: it starts on a bright Monday morning.

Settings Small, soothing, semi peaceful town, at the guild house

Gun: (yawn) God damn it I hate Mondays

Six: well it doesn't help that you wake everyone else up to.

Gun: Shut it you know I wake Brandon up to take his meds and to do so he needs food and I'm not making breakfast twice in one day

Reggie: Well we can make our own breakfast's thank you very much.

Six: Please speak for yourself because all you can make in popcorn and Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

Reggie: how about I make you a Knuckle sandwich and some BLACK EYE peas.

Six: you want to go!

Perce: hey no fighting amongst friends, Gun do something.

Gun: I don't care as long as they don't destroy my Guild.

Reggie: Shut it you two or I'll kick both your asses.

Gun: I believe you can to Perce's ass but mine no way.

Reggie: I won the last one

Perce: Yeah but that makes 50 wins for you Reggie 50 for Gun 13, ties and 19 stopped due to us still being on a mission.

Brandon (suddenly appears in room): wow 132 fights already

All: AWWWWW

Gun: Brandon I know you're a ninja but stop doing that, it scares the living shit out of us.

Brandon: sorry force of habit.

Perce: ok before we go into all-out war do we have any Jobs for y'all to take your energy out on.

Gun: Uh One, its delivery detail grade C.

All: Ugh

Six: I hate delivery detail, ITS SO BORING.

Perce: I know, we all hate it but we haven't had a good job in 4 weeks we need the cash.

Gun: he's right, just be happy we have a job

Reggie: details we need details

Gun: Deliver a letter to the mayor's office a few towns over. Not too hard.

Brandon: well I have to go I have important things to do.

Gun: Ok latter bro, everyone else you have one hour to prepare, then will meet the client, got it?

Reggie, Six, and Perce: Roger Roger

Narrator: one hour passes everyone but Brandon assembles at the client's house.

Gun: Ok half the pay up front, half when we get back, got it?

Client: why half now?

Gun: So if you plan on not paying us we already have half of the money.

Client: but what if you don't do your job?

Gun: we don't get the other half, understand?

Client: yes

Hands Gun the letter and half the cash.

Guy: Ok dude's move out.

Reggie: Shut up fat ass.

Gun: I'm not fat I'm only 195 pounds of fluffiness

Six: yeah 195 pounds of fluffy fat.

Gun: Shut it bean pole

Six: what was that lardo

Gun: you're going to get it

Perce: Guys Guys no fighting in front of the client.

Gun: fine. On with the mission

Narrator: the adventure starts as the team "hurries" through the forest towards their objective and now might be a good time to read the character bios in the writer files and info.

Perce: they don't have to.

Narrator: oh be quite you. Never mind back to the story.

Gun: Ugh are we there yet?

Perce: But we have only been walking for 15 minutes.

Reggie: Wait why are we walking this isn't lord of the rings.

Gun: Good point

Narrator: So the team runs back to the Guild and grab the Jeep and are now back on their way.

Gun: Reggie I hate to say this, but good idea.

Reggie: how does that taste coming out of your mouth

Gun: like Damn nasty vinegar now shut it.

Six: Can I pick the music?

Perce: last time you did that we ended up at the bottom of the ocean.

Six: that was a complete accident and you know it.

Gun: Shut both of you or I will turn this jeep around and drop your asses of at the nearest gas station.

Six: so can I turn on the radio or not?

Gun: …ok. How bad can it be.

*Click*

Radio: _Sun shine lollipops and-_

Gun: AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHH (car goes flipping out of control and hits a fallen tree.)

Reggie (dusting himself of): that is exactly why you don't get to mess with the radio.

Six: Just be happy were alive.

Gun: well you're not about to be because you just wrecked my car.

Perce: actually on closer inspection only the passenger door and the back right side tire is broke.

Gun: (holding six by the neck): Ok then (looking at six) just be happy the damage is minimal or I would shake you till you dropped enough money for the repairs.

Reggie: well I'll guess we'll walk.

Gun: Damn it I hate walking

Narrator: As with the crashing of Gun's car they start to walk _again_

Reggie: hey do you see that?

Six: you mean the green jelly bean shaped man.

Gun: HOLY SHIT IT'S LUIGI.

Luigi: help me…..

Perce: we have to help him.

Gun: of course it's Luigi

Narrator: The groups draws closer to Luigi when suddenly…

?: Put your hands in the air now!

Gun: Holy shit!

Reggie: What the hell?

?: I said put your hands in the air!

Gun: hell no! why would we do that.

Luigi: because there's a gun to your forehead. (Points gun at Gun's and Reggie's heads at point blank)

_A toad steps out from the trees _

Six: so were being held up by a Toad and Mama Luigi

Luigi: Say that again and your brain will stain those trees. Now Toad bag them up and take him to the boss.

_The group gets tied up bagged and transported to Mario tower which is near the mission objective._

Luigi: Ok, Toad take the bags off their heads.

Gun: where are we?

_A chair turns and Mario appears._

Mario: you are in the pent house Mario tower my friends.

Reggie: Mario tower?

Mario: Yes home of the biggest crime family in the world.

Perce: Why did you bring us here?

Mario: That letter you are delivering contains bank codes, and social security numbers to opposing companies. I plan on using them to expand my company and monopolize.

Gun: Well were not giving them to you.

Mario: and why would you say that.

Gun: Because we already cut the ropes. Reggie break the windows were leaving.

Reggie: Weapon make AK-47.

_Reggie shots the window and it shatters group jumps out the window_

Six: why did we jump?

Gun: Because I packed parachutes.

_Gun hands everyone a parachute_

Reggie: perfect we can just glide to the target.

Perce: unless we get shot.

Six: they won't shot they don't know who as the codes.

Perce: good point.

_About 20 minutes pass and the team deliver the codes and start to move out back home when…._

Gun's phone:_Ring a ding ding pick up your freakin phone numbnuts. _

Gun: uhh Reggie we have a major job to do.

Reggie: what now

Gun: We have to fight a war

Reggie: WHAT!

Gun: yeah ninjamongoose is asking for soldiers

Perce: are Six and I coming.

Gun: no you guys hold down the fort and do more jobs, me and Reggie will go. Reggie we leave in one hour.

_Message from author_

Hey it's BigJakethePanda here to say please comment, leave jobs for the guild, and try to tell me how I could make things better also if you haven't checkout ninjamongoose's stories and by the way thanks ninjamongoose for putting Gun and Reggie in the war


End file.
